Amor Obsesivo
by Aburiru
Summary: Que harias si? sin proponérselo te enamoras y obsessionas con alguien que nisiquera sabe que existes ? eso le paso a sesshomaru pasen a leer Amor Obsesivo SesshxRin


Este es mi primer one shot! espero que les guste!

* ** _Amor Obsesivo_** *

Ahí estaba el como todos los días viéndola a lo lejos esperandola, desde hace 3 años estaba obsesionado con verla todos los días, Rin la amiga de su cuñada, Sesshomaru la conoció un día por casualidad el estaba muy acostumbrado a que cualquier mujer que conocía le coqueteaba e intentaba algo mas con el, ilusas, incluso kagome antes de conocer a inuyasha le coqueteo a sesshomaru, y cuando conoció a inuyasha quedo pérdidamente enamorada de su hermano... pero con rin fue un caso diferente.

 **Flash back**

Sesshomaru estaba impaciente por que su hermano llegara afuera de la universidad tenia en ese tiempo 22 años e inuyasha contaba con 20 años, la razón por la cual lo esperaba era por que al "imbécil" de su hermano como le decía el se le descompuso el coche y su padre obligo a sesshomaru a buscarlo para irse ellos 2 en el carro de el peliplateado y entonces paso, inuyasha llego al lugar donde esperaba sesshomaru pero acompañado de kagome y una mujer de pelo negro con ojos cafés que solo con un simple vistazo quedo hipnotizado era muy hermosa justo el tipo de chica que le gustaba, venia riendo con su cuñada por un momento paso por su cabeza usar su buen rostro para llevarla a la cama como hacia con todas pero le sorprendió que la chica ni siquiera lo voltio a ver solo dijo "buenas tardes, te veo mañana kagome" y se fue, nunca en su vida le había pasado eso si fuera cualquier otra chica seguro se le habría quedado viendo como idiota y le hubiese hecho platica ... pero ella no... pensó que tal vez no lo vio cuando inuyasha se despidió de su novia iban en silencio sepulcral en el auto hasta que no pudo evitar su curiosidad y disimulo diciendo.

-"la chica que venia con ustedes nunca la había visto"-Inuyasha se impresiono sesshomaru nunca hablaba durante el trayecto pero solo atino a decir

-"es Rin va en mi carrera y es muy amiga de kagome "-

sesshomaru no volvió hablar pero dentro de el quería saciar su curiosidad.

Que era esta? la cuarta, quinta vez que leía la investigación ... si la mando a investigar por un momento quiso no seguir intrigado con ella pero el destino era cruel, un día llego a su casa y vio a su hermano, cuñada y Rin haciendo la tarea en la biblioteca y al parecer ella les estaba enseñando a los 2 clases de matemáticas no entro solo se quedo atrás de la puerta escuchando ahora no solo sabia que era hermosa si no inteligente mas le atrajo estaba acostumbrado a que con las chicas que salia y se acostaba eran silicona o estúpidas en la mayoría de los casos las 2 pero ella no, después de unos días la mando a investigar con su asistente jaken había descubierto muchas cosas.

Al parecer era huérfana se independizo cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, tenia una beca por eso estudia en la escuela donde inuyasha y kagome... si no fuera por esta ni siquiera soñando podría estudia ahí , tiene 19 años, cumple el 12 de mayo, no tiene novio, estudia ingeniería civil, vive en un edificio del campus, trabaja de medio tiempo de camarera en el restauran shikon un lugar muy prestigioso, y su facebook es Rin yamamoto.

Sesshomaru se empezó a dar cuenta que esa chica le intrigaba, le atraía mucho y no sabia por que a lo mejor era un masoquista que solo por ser ignorado quería que ella le hiciera caso para saciar su ego.

Durante un mes Sesshomaru traía de la universidad a inuyasha, y siempre la veía a ella siempre sonriendo siempre risueña y por fin ya no lo desconocía lo saludaba por ser hermano de su amigo patético no? quería saber mas de ella y no podía por que el nunca era bueno para las palabras no sabia como entablar conversación con alguien, un día se armo de valor y la busco en facebook hace 3 semanas lo había hecho y se había quedado viendo sus fotos pero nunca le mando solicitud, pero se puso a pensar... que diría ella al saber que el le mando solicitud?, lo pensó durante un tiempo... y al final solo se le ocurrió una cosa, hacer un perfil falso cuando lo termino le mando la solicitud y espero ansioso y a la hora le acepto y hay todo comenzó a tomar un giro drástico de la atracción a la obsesión.

Rin: hola!

leo(sessh): hola como estas?

Rin:bien gracias por preguntar y tu?

*lo sabia ella estaba haciendo la clásica conversación que no decía nada importante decidió hacer mas interesante la platica*

leo(sessh):algo cansado

Rin:y eso? pasa algo?

leo(sessh):es por el trabajo, mi cuello duele por estar haciendo planos

Rin:oh vaya de que trabajas?

leo(sessh):soy ingeniero civil *no era mentira de eso trabajaba en la compañía de su padre por eso inuyasha estudiaba lo mismo*

Rin:que!? no te lo puedo creer! yo estoy estudiando eso!

*el ya lo sabia*

leo(sessh): enserio? que coincidencia, bueno siempre que tengas dudas de algo puedes preguntarme a mi y te puedo ayudar

Rin :enserio? muchas gracias leo! me ayudaría mucho! por cierto soy algo despistada te conozco? es que no soy buena recordando nombres y ni caras

leo(sessh):no yo te envíe la solicitud por que me parecías muy bonita *y no era mentira pero obvio eran por otras razones que no le iba a decir, aparte sentía que podía hablar con naturalidad por facebook con ella no sabia por que*

Rin:vaya gracias .. nose que decir

leo(sessh):tranquila no digas nada

Rin:bueno leo! hasta mañana tengo que levantarme temprano chau luego hablamos

Sesshomaru:descansa buenas noches

Y ese fue el comienzo diario se hablaban por facebook, platicaban sobre sus vidas sesshomaru mentía en algunas cosas para ocultar su identidad, al cabo de una semana inuyasha le dijo a el que su auto estaba reparado y no hacia falta que lo trajera mas, si le hubiese dicho eso hace 1 mes se alegraría internamente de no tener que llevarlo pero ahora eso significaba que no vería a Rin mas y no le gustaba la idea, ella no sabia que el era leo pero aun así quería verla ella sin proponerse nada había hecho que sesshomaru poco a poco se fuera enamorando de su personalidad tan expresiva ella ya lo estaba conociendo el no era de muchas palabras y aun así lo quería como un amigo, no quería renunciar a verla así que solo apto por ir a verla en su trabajo, paso el tiempo y sesshomaru tenia mes y medio de ir al restauran donde ella trabajaba 5 veces por semana la observaba de lejos y se aseguraba que ella no lo atendiera para así apreciarla mejor y no lo reconociera si es que podía por que efectivamente Rin no mentía cuando decía que no recordaba nombres y caras en este mes y medio conoció tanto de ella su vida en el orfanato, sus estudios y amig@s, si tan solo ella supiera que era el , si tan solo ella lo reconociera muchas veces quiso decirle que el era leo pero siempre que lo intentaba se acobardaba ... sesshomaru el hombre mas frío, que no tenia amigos, que solo se dedicaba al trabajo como adicto, tenia tantos sentimientos por Rin y ella no tenia ni encuentra que existencia que patético se sentía.

cuanto tiempo llevaba con esto??? 1 año y 7 meses... 1 maldito año y 7 meses desde conocía a rin ...1 y 7 meses desde que admitió a si mismo estar enamorado de ella ahora no solo estaba enamorado sino obsesionado con ella, ahora cuando veía a un chico cerca de ella tenia las ganas incontrolables de golpear al tipo por meterse con su mujer... si aunque ella no supiera ella era suya nadie la conocía como el a ella, nadie le ayudaba como el a ella y nadie era como rin.

Cuantos chicos iban??? 3 chicos mando a golpear por acercarse a rin el fácilmente lo hubiese hecho pero no quería que Rin supiera lo que el hacia por ella.. aunque no supiera que leo es el... después de haber hecho el trabajo esos hombres con paga adelantada se fue a su casa desde hace 5 meses de mudo de la mansión de sus padres así se sentía con mas libertad.

Abrió la puerta de su casa se quito la ropa y fue directo a su habitación al abrirla Sesshomaru vio el trabajo de 5 meses su cuarto estaba tapizado de fotos de rin tanto de las que descarga en sus redes sociales como fotos que el le tomo sin que ella supiera, se acostó en su cama y le iba hablar a su rin pero recordó que ella le había dicho que iba a estudiar para un examen entonces trago sus ganas ... agarro una foto de Rin de cuando tenia 18 años en bikini ... cuando vio por primera vez esa foto vieja le dieron muchos celos por los comentarios que le hicieron a su foto de hombres estúpidos pervertidos... pero se tranquilizó se dio cuenta que su pequeña Rin no le gustaban ese tipo de hombres de hecho le repugnaban, no cambio para nada seguía igual de bella si poderlo evitar mas se masturbó con su foto si aunque no lo crean lo hacia muy seguido... desde que conoció a rin ni lo ha hecho con ninguna chica solo ella en sus fantasías el sueño que regularmente tenia con ella era.

Ella con las piernas abiertas rogándole que la penetre, luego torturarla con sus dedos metiéndoselos y sacandoselos hasta que se corra, el lamiendo sus dedos, para luego ponerla en 4 y penetrarla hasta que se corran los juntos 2 y llenarla con sus semen.

luego de pensar en su fantasía sesshomaru se quedo profundamente dormido.

Finalmente! después de 2 años por fin se le iba a declarar, pero por internet primero se le declarar y después le dirá quien es el en realidad estaba decidido no se echaría para atrás.

leo(Sesshomaru): hola Rin

Rin:hola leo! como amaneciste?

leo(sessho):bien bien, oye rin te quiero preguntar algo

Rin:claro dime

leo(Sesshomaru):tu te has enamorado de alguien?

Rin:bueno es difícil de explicar pero no me he enamorado pero... me gustan mucho 2 personas

*que!? 2 personas jamas tu eres solamente mía! mía y de nadie mas, pensé que había evitado que Rin se enamorara de otro... pero quien carajos son! no lo voy a permitir ... pero si todos los que se acercaban con otros ojos los aleje de ti! quien podría ser tan invisible para no darme cuenta que enamoraste de ellos sea quien sea lo destruiré nadie se mete con mi Rin he intenta quitármela si es necesario lo mataré* dijo en su mente con ojos de sádico.

Rin: leo??? estas ahí?

Leo(sessh): lo siento mi internet estaba un poco lento

Rin:uuhh ya veo

Leo(sessho):entonces Rin puedo saber quienes son esos hombres?

Rin:bueno uno de ellos lo conocí hace 2 años, bueno se podría decir que es un amor platónico por que nunca hemos hablado el es hermano mayor de un amigo al principio no me llamaba la atención pero luego lo veía muy a menudo en el restauran donde trabajo pero nunca me toca atenderlo me gusto su personalidad pero nadamas.

En ese momento sesshomaru no sabia que el destino fuera irónico el sufrió 2 años por estar obsesionada con ella y ella estaba fugazmente enamorada de el si saber que le estaba declarando su amor en su pecho había una felicidad indescriptible se permitió de esas pequeñas sonrisas que daba el solo por Rin solo sus fotos las veían nunca nadie a visto sonreír a sesshomaru ... pero se puso a pensar 2 hombres? así que aparte de el estaba otro nunca permitiría que otro estuviera con Rin tenia que adelantarse antes que ese tipo era su oportunidad de decirle quien era el pero no aquí dejaría de ser un cobarde lo haría en persona.

leo(sessh):ya veo bueno te deseo suerte que esos chicos *no supo que su mensaje le dolió a Rin por que del otro chico que gustaba era el*

prov sessh

Aquí estoy fuera del restauran donde Ella trabaja normalmente cuando salgo de trabajar vengo a ver a Rin salir y la sigo para cuidarla sin que ella lo sepa no me gusta que trabaje en eso si viviera conmigo no tendría necesidad de trabajar yo le daría todo lo que quisiera total dinero me sobra, solo falta un poco mas para que seas mía rin totalmente mía, tu me dijiste que te gustaba no?, entonces quiero que me lo demuestres.

Prov fin sessh

Sesshomaru iba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que cuando Rin salio del callejón unos tipos iban detrás de ella.. en cuanto lo vio salio corriendo en su rescate nadie tocaba a Rin solo el, los 2 hombres trataron de quitarle el bolso a rin y ellos sacaron una navaja y sesshomaru por atrás golpeó a el tipo en la quijada haciendo que cayera la navaja, el otro se abalanzó sobre sesshomaru mientras Rin gritaba ayuda, peliplateado le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y los 2 asaltantes salieron corriendo.. Rin enseguida abrazo a sesshomaru, el se sorprendió tanto jamas había sentido una sensación así era totalmente placentero sentir los brazos de rin, no lo pudo evitar la abrazo con mucha fuerza definitivamente ella solo podía ser de el.

-"Muchas gracias señor!! tenia miedo!!"-sesshomaru se dio cuenta no lo reconoció no la culpaba estaba oscuro ese lugar

-"Rin"-

-"he??..."-lo vio mejor oh rayos! era Sesshomaru! que vergüenza! dijo en su mente Rin mientras se ponía roja

-"Estas .. bien?"-pregunto sesshomaru no sabia como racionar era la primera vez que hablaba con ella " **tiene una voz tan dulce"** dijo su conciencia

-"si estoy bien pero tu estas lastimado"-tenia sangrando su labio

-"estoy bien"-

-"no no puedo dejarte así! ven vamos a mi casa te voy a limpiar total esta cerca"-sesshomaru no contesto pero tenia una calidez en su pecho ella era perfecta siempre supo que ella era tierna, amable, y tímida con todos lo demostraba cuando hablaba con Rin pero... siempre había tenido celos de todos no quería a compartir a Rin con nadie pero tenia que si fuera por el la encerraría en un lugar solo para ser el único que pudiera verla lo considero estos 2 años pero siempre supo que ella es un espíritu libre si la privaba de su libertad ella se iba a marchitar y le iba a odiar era lo que menos quería que ella lo amara tanto como el a ella, quería decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no le salia ninguna pero eso cambiaría ahora.

Caminaron durante 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a su casa Rin estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba hablando a solas con el bueno ella hablaba y el solo escuchaba, le gustaba escucharla, Rin abrió la puerta he hizo a sesshomaru pasar, se sentó en el sillón mientras ella iba por su botiquín ... observo su departamento ella se mudo hace 11 meses por eso el había hecho lo mismo en un apartamento cerca de ella un mes después pero seguía trabajando en el restauran, estaba pensando que cuando ella terminara su carrera hacerla trabajar en su empresa para verla todavía mas, al poco rato Llego Rin empezó a limpiarlo cuidadosamente el mientras estaba embelesado cuando deseo tenerla cerca, debía actuar rápido ahora que sabia lo que era tenerla cerca que lo toque no quería separarse de ella nunca mas.

-"sabes en verdad te agradezco que hicieras todo eso por mi sentía que ellos me iban hacer daño pero tu llegaste te debo una muy grande, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con mi ayuda"-dijo Rin después de ofrecerle un café, y entonces sesshomaru tuvo un momento de debilidad

-"lo que sea?"-

-"he?... si lo que sea"-y entonces paso, Sesshomaru tomo la nuca de Rin la beso apasionadamente pero ella lo trato de empujar pero el era mucho mas fuerte se sentía rara el hombre que le gusta la besaba pero solo tenia de conocerse 15 minutos o eso ella creía cuando sesshomaru se separo por falta de aire Rin lo abofeteo

-"que te pasa! por que me besas no te conozco! no soy una fácil sabes"-sin embargo sesshomaru no la soltó la tomo fuerte de la cintura, ella intento luchar pero era inútil el no decía nada solo la veía fijamente tenia miedo de lo que ese hombre le podría hacer le había salvado pero iba a ser violada por el irónico salvas a tu víctima

-"Leo"-dijo sesshomaru con voz entre cortada

-"sueltame!...espera que dijiste???-

-"soy leo, soy tu mejor amigo"-

-"queee!??! estas mintiendo! tu no eres leo! sueltame!"-decía mientras le pegaba en el pecho y lloraba

-"se todo de ti!"-

-"como sabes de leo!! quien eres tu!"-

-"estudias ingeniería civil, tu mejor amiga es Kagome, eres tímida con todos, 3 amigos tuyos dejaron de hablarte, te fascinan las flores, te gusta leer, siempre estas sonriendo, no eres buena recordando rostros y nombres, tienes un beca, tus padres murieron eres huérfana, te criaste en un orfanato y ... yo te gusto "- Rin contuvo el aliento ese hombre.. era leo.. todo este tiempo su mejor amigo eres el hermano de el novia de su amiga... todo ese tiempo vivió engañada estaba en sock le afecto la verdad ... ella estaba enamorada de leo y sesshomaru que eran la misma persona como podía ser posible

-" lo entiendes no? todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti rin ... no pienso dejarte ir o compartirte con alguien eres mía"-

-"todo este tiempo... has sido tu"-dijo mientras llorada no podía ser posible que le mintiera de esa manera le dijo cosas que nunca le había dicho ni a kagome confiaba plenamente en el y...resulta que era sesshomaru-"por que?... por que me engañaste así!"- le gritaba mientas le pegaba y lloraba con todo su dolor-"por que me enamore! de alguien como! tu! eres ... un idiota!!"- sesshomaru se sorprendió estaba enamorada de el! ahora mas que nunca no la dejaría ir, la beso otra vez, ella le enterraba las uñas para que la soltara, pero no le importaba la estaba besando cuantos días no soñó con ella, cuantas beses no fantaseo con hacerla suya... mientras rin tenia emociones encontradas, estaba furiosa por que un tipo la estaba besando sin su consentimiento, le gustaba como la besaba, estaba sorprendida no sabia que hacer al final se dejo llevar

 **Fin del flash back**

Volviendo al presente esperaba a Rin afuera de su trabajo llevaba 3 años observándola a lo lejos, desde ese día en casa de rin Sesshomaru la acompañaba e iba a todos lados con ella cuando no trabajada, Rin no sabia como comportarse con el puesto que se sentía incomoda pero poco a poco tanto Sesshomaru como Rin se desenvolvían uno con el otro, Sesshomaru todas la veces que podía le pedía a Rin ser su novia y después de 3 semanas por fin pudo, y así era sus días de novios pero sesshomaru pedía mas y mas, se ponía celoso posesivo si veía a un hombre cerca de ella al grado de golpear al chico, cuando por primera vez hicieron el amor para sesshomaru fue el orgullo mas grande ser el único que tuviera la virginidad de Rin desde entonces pasaban los días muy rápido rin empezó a trabajar en la empresa de Sesshomaru, pero Rin se dio cuenta que el estaba obsesionado con ella, una vez ella pidió permiso para el baño en casa de sesshomaru y vio su cuarto lleno de fotografías de ella pero no sintió temor solo quedo completamente sorprendida, el oji dorado estaba detrás de ella y adivinen hicieron el amor en aquella habitación intento hacer que el peliplateado botara sus fotos pero el siempre gana solo las guardo en un cajón y cuando durmieron juntos en ese cuarto sesshomaru le tomo mas fotos dormida, ahora vivían juntos pero quería casarse con rin pero aun no le pedía matrimonio tal vez hoy se lo pediría en la cena, la veía salir del edificio rápido le abrió la puerta acto seguido ella entro

-"tardaste mucho"-

-"lo siento es que estaba hablando con kagome"- sesshomaru la beso y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Rin y se besaron por minutos hasta que perdieron totalmente el aire

vamos a casa"-

-"si!"-

Prov Rin

 **muchas mujeres dicen que no soportan a los hombres posesivos y obsesivos como sesshomaru pero yo lo amo, fue una forma bizarra en como nos conocimos y como nos amamos pero jamas cambiaría nada en el**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~que tal me quedo??? bueno malo?? que haría si sesshomaru te acosara? como lo hizo con rin diganmelo en los comentarios es mi primer one shot al principio quería hacer algo mas perturbador pero ya saben que las historias se forman solas y me quedo un poco cursi pero espero que les haya gustado

 **By:-Aburiru**


End file.
